yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1, Part 1/Exploration with Joe
Kanna’s question Move to Smoking Area Hallway. ---- |(What’s the matter…?)}} |(If I… was her…?)}} |(Me, act as Kanna’s older sister?) / (I wonder if… I can do a thing like that…)}} Smoking Area Hallway Move to Smoking Area Hallway. ---- Investigate vending machine. (With Joe if you didn’t investigate with Sou earlier.) |The vending machine is stocked with cigarettes. / There’s something in the dispensing slot…}} Move to Game Room Investigate dartboard. (With Joe and the Dart) |Should I throw the dart I have…?}} | I forcefully throw my dart toward the target. / Suddenly, a strong wind blows from above, and the dart plummets into darkness. }} Investigate dartboard. (With Joe and combining the Dart and the Revolver) | (I know…! I can shoot the target with this dart-loaded revolver!)}} Shoot target with revolver. |Exercising caution as I looked into the hole around the dartboard… / I saw something within reach.}} Investigate dartboard. (Again) |The dartboard sits there suspiciously.}} Investigate blue door. |The blue door seems to open easily.}} Investigate red door. (With Joe) |The red door is shut fast.}} Investigate hole in the floor. |There’s a very deep hole here.}} Investigate ceiling vent. Investigate dartboard. (With Joe and no Dart) (Attempt to) Move to Blue Room. |Nothing left to do here.}} Central Hall Move to Central Hall. ---- From Central Hall move to Passage to Bar | Smoking Area Hallway | Cafeteria Investigate Nao, Reko, and Kanna. |The three are chatting calmly.}} Passage to Bar Move to Passage to Bar → Bar Investigate sliding door. (With Joe) |There’s a sliding door on the side of the counter.}} |The sliding door opened!}} Investigate sliding door. |It’s dark behind the sliding door.}} |Joe stuck his hand into the darkness.}} |(Do I look like I would…?)}} Mishima, a secret smoker Investigate Mishima. (With a Cigar in your inventory) |Professor Mishima’s inspecting every inch of the room.}} |(I’m telling you I won’t smoke it…)}} Investigate Mishima. (With a Cigar Cutter in your inventory)}} |Professor Mishima’s inspecting every inch of the room.}} |(As long as you’re an adult, I think it’s fine…)}} Investigate Mishima. (With a Lighter in your inventory) |Professor Mishima’s inspecting every inch of the room.}} |(He’s bizarrely wary of underage smoking…)}} Investigate Mishima. (After handing all three items over)}} |Professor Mishima is grinning.}} |(…He really wants to.)}} |Professor Mishima cuts it with a practiced hand.}} |Amazingly, there was a bill inside the cigar.}} | (He’s visibly disappointed…)}} |(…So he did intend to use the lighter.)}} Investigate Mishima. (Again) |Professor Mishima looks dejected.}} Investigate Gin. Finding remaining limbs After getting Mishima to cut the cigar move to Passage to Bar. ---- Investigate vending machine. (With Joe and the 1000-yen bill) |A vending machine with high prices.}} | (Should I put in the 1000-yen bill I have?)}} Cafeteria Move to Cafeteria. ---- Investigate dart. (With Joe if you didn’t investigate with Sou earlier.) |There’s something on the table.}} |(He wants to play…?)}} Investigate lighter. (With Joe if you didn’t investigate with Sou earlier.) |There’s something on the table.}} Move to Back of Cafeteria. ---- Investigate doll torso. (With Joe, before finding all the limbs, Did not investigate with Sou previously.) |A clothed doll torso leans against the wall.}} Investigate doll torso. (Again, with Joe, before finding all the limbs.) Glitched scene The following is a dialogue scene that is currently unreachable outside of very specific glitchy circumstances. It takes place before entering the Pink Room with Joe. Investigate door. (With Joe, if you did't investigate the torso with Sou previously.) |It’s unlocked...}} Navigation Category:Game scripts